Give Me Love
by ybbasaxor
Summary: AU- You're not Captain Hook, without the ladies. Back in Storybrooke, Hook has to convince Emma to fake a relationship. In order for him to get rid of one particular woman. (Set after 2x09)


**A/N: This is the first fanfic that I've ever written. I just couldn't help myself with all my Captain Swan feels. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Set in the diner.**

David insisted that Emma takes a week off after returning back to Storybrooke. She knew best not to argue when she saw the look on David's face. She had been alone for the past 28 years of her life. No one of her many foster fathers came close to being a father figure for her.

She felt exhaustion take over her while she tried to recall all the adventures she went through in the past 3 week, being sent to the Enchanted Forest after killing a dragon, breaking a curse and climbing a beanstalk. Everything just felt surreal. She made her way out of the booth and said her goodbye to everyone. She was heading towards the door when Mary Margaret caught her by the arm. "You can have the apartment all to yourself," she said to her daughter.

"Go home and rest. We'll take care of Henry," she added.

Emma smiled, "Thanks." and made her way out.

* * *

Emma rose from her bed. For the first time in her entire life, she felt something had changed. She felt light, like the weight of the world on her shoulders was lifted. She was free for the next 7 days and had no idea how she was going to spend. She certainly doesn't want to stay at home and rot. She got dress and had then decided that she would just head down to her parent's house and try to get to know her family. That word 'family' sounded so foreign to her mind.

* * *

She got into her car and made her way to Granny's diner. She noticed something odd. Usually by this hour, people trying to get their cups of coffee before heading to work, packed the diner, but not today. She walked towards her regular booth, while looking for any sight of Ruby. She bumped into something, more like someone. She grabbed the nearest rag that she could find with the realization that the person was carrying a cup of coffee that had spilled over the person's shirt before even looking at the his face.

"You should always look at where you're going, love" the familiarity of his voice sent chills down her spine. Emma closed her eyes, "This is impossible. This is only a dream." She murmured to herself.

"Sorry to disappoint. But I'm quite real," he laughed. He closed the gap between them and whispered to her ear, "Love." It all made sense why the diner was empty, the notorious Captain Hook was in town.

Emma flinched and turned to face him. "How?" she asked. Knowing that the only way back to Storybrooke was through that portal.

He smirked, "Let me just start by saying…"

"Killian, oh my god. Its you."

"I came by as fast as I could, upon hearing it," She added.

Emma and Hook turned their heads at the sound of the woman's voice. Emma cast an eye over him only to see a petrified look on his face. "Not again," he muttered under his breath.

Emma knew something was going on, but couldn't quite put it all together until the woman cupped his face with her hands and started kissing him.

"I've. Never. Imagine. I'd. Ever. Get .To. See. You. Again," The woman said in between kisses. Hook looked helpless, like a cat stuck on the roof.

"Looks like you've got a lot of catching up to do. I'm going to go now, don't want to interrupt," Emma laughed sarcastically.

Emma gave one last look at him and caught his face light up like a light bulb.

"Oh, darling. As happy as I am to see you…" Hook started, trying hard to get out of the woman's tight grasp.

"I'm _madly in love_ with that woman," he continued, catching up to Emma who was already half way out the door.

Upon hearing his words, Emma was flabbergasted. She turned her heels around to face the other woman, surprise still clearly written all over her face. Of course, there's got to be something in it for her, if she ever agrees to whatever this whole bizarre situation was.

"A word, please," Emma shot him a death glare.

"Of course, M'lady," he grinned, as he followed his _girlfriend?_


End file.
